1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a calibration method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active display devices such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a liquid crystal display (LCD) include a plurality of pixels connected to a plurality of scan lines extending in a row direction and a plurality of data lines extending in a column direction. A scan driving device sequentially applies a scan pulse to the plurality of scan lines, and a data driving device applies data to the plurality of data lines to write desired data to the pixels and display an image.
In this instance, degradation of a light-emitting device, for example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), may generate a deviation (or variation) of a current flowing to the plurality of data lines. The display device accordingly senses the current flowing to the data lines to determine a degradation degree of the light-emitting device, and performs calibration depending on the degradation degree.
In general, several data lines are combined into a single channel and are sensed to measure the current, and many channels are used to measure the current flowing to all the data lines. In this instance, the channels may have deviations (or variations) so that they may be measured to have different values by the deviation (or variation) of channels irrespective of the same current value. The calibration values become different by the channel deviation (or variation), so when the light-emitting device is calibrated by its degradation, the current flowing to the data line may generate a deviation (or variation).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.